Soris
} |name = Soris |image = Soris image.jpg |px = 260px |gender = Male |affiliation = Tabris family |family = City Elf (Cousin) Shianni (Cousin) Cyrion Tabris (Uncle) Adaia (Late aunt) Valora (wife) Human Wife (Disputed) Children (Disputed) |race = Elf |class = Warrior |location = Denerim Alienage Cyrion's Home Arl of Denerim's Estate - Dungeon |quests = City Elf Origin Rescue the Queen |voice = John Rubinow |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Soris is the cousin of the City Elf Warden and a temporary companion during the City Elf Origin. Background Soris' parents were killed during the last purge of the Alienage, around 9:10 Dragon. When his mother tried to escape her burning house, the human mob pushed her back inside.Dialogue with Soris as a male City Elf Warden. Involvement to ; however, no one else shows any reaction to his release. Releasing Soris will also make Shianni somewhat less hostile to the non-City Elf Warden when she's spoken to during the Unrest in the Alienage quest. If released, Soris can be questioned for information about what is going on in the Alienage, though he doesn't provide vital information. If the Warden is a City Elf, it is revealed in the epilogue that Soris left the Alienage and married a human woman, whom he loved greatly and with whom he had many children.}} Initial statistics Skills Talents Equipment Quotes * (While attacking) "I hope I don't regret thiiiiis!" * (In combat) "Aaah, I hate this part!" * (In combat) "Why can't you humans leave us alone?!" Notes A slide of the epilogue, which doesn't show up because of a bad flag, shows that Soris can also become the Bann of the Alienage. Bugs * Sometimes Soris will not react to the Warden's attempts to release him from his cell and will instead continue to lean against the bars of his cell and sigh "Oh, Maker" even if the Warden has opened his cell door, which somewhat comically leaves him leaning on air. * After completing Unrest in the Alienage, the only dialogue option remaining is Soris asking if you talked to his cousin, and the Warden can only reply "I'll let you know what I find out." However, even if you complete the quest, you can never tell him what you found out, as the lines remain the same. * If you're a City Elf and first enter Cyrion's Home after completing Unrest in the Alienage, having not allowed Caladrius to sacrifice the elves in return for more constitution, and talk to Soris, you will be able to ask where Cyrion is, even though he is already in the house. * If you're not a City Elf and first enter Cyrion's Home after completing Unrest in the Alienage, having not allowed Caladrius to sacrifice the elves in return for more constitution, and talk to Soris, the options to talk will be as though it is before you resolved the quest (e.g. telling him about Shianni's suspicions). You never get the option of asking about Cyrion, presumably because a non-City Elf Warden would not have reason to know who Cyrion is, other than when Shianni mentions him when she is scolding the crowd of elves in the Alienage. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Temporary companions Category:Elves Category:City elves Category:Fereldans Category:Warriors